


don't fuck with people who can do it better

by averzierlia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles loudly pretend to have sex in retaliation for innuendo made by the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't fuck with people who can do it better

**Author's Note:**

> Now available in Russian [here](http://fratricidal.diary.ru/p164066468.htm), courtesy of [fratricidal](http://www.diary.ru/member/?578204).

“Oh, oh Erik, Erik, _please_ ,” Charles says, faking a moan as he moves a knight to capture Erik’s remaining rook.

“Yes, Charles, that’s it, take it, you look so gorgeous like this,” Erik returns, studying the board thoughtfully. He kicks out casually with his leg, foot catching a side table, causing it to scrape on the floor with a load screeching noise.

 _Is it working?_ Erik thinks at Charles as Charles lets out a long, drawn out, shuddering moan.

 _Like you wouldn’t believe,_ Charles thinks back as Erik uses the metal ends of the table to drag it back towards them.

“Charles, Charles!” Erik groans out, finally moving his queen to take Charles’ bishop.

“Yes, oh yes, Erik!” Charles says loudly, frowning at the board.

Erik is grinning his shark grin and opens his mouth –

And the door bangs open, revealing the panting, wild eyed forms of Raven, Sean, and Alex.

“Oh my god, we’re very sorry, please stop having sex where we can hear you!” Sean begs, and then stops when he notices that Erik and Charles are on the opposite sides of the chess board, fully clothed.

“What?” Alex asks blankly, taking in the grinning faces of their mentors.

“Were we doing something Erik?” Charles asks, an innocent expression on his face.

“I believe we were just playing chess my friend,” Erik returns, shark grin still on his face.

“I hate you both _so much_ ,” Raven mutters, flicking rapidly between her blue and blonde forms.

“I’d say we were sorry but I think you’ve all learned a valuable life lesson,” Charles says, moving his queen, “and check.”

“What lesson?” Sean and Alex ask together.

“Don’t fuck with people who know how to do it better,” Erik says, moving his king to safety.

When the door slams and the three stomp off, Erik and Charles share a smile.

 _They’re just lucky we’re in the wing opposite them, or they’d get a real show,_ Erik thinks with a smirk.

 _They’re lucky we’re not that mean,_ Charles corrects.

 _You mean **you’re** not that mean,_ Erik corrects, and Charles tosses a grin at him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] don't fuck with people who can do it better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759846) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
